Momento
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Junio ha traído consigo un sinfín de hormonas revolucionadas y mucho drama adolescente que no sabe muy bien cómo gestionar." Hogwarts AU


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Bueno, ni Harry Potter xD

 **Advertencia:** Hogwarts AU. Ambientado seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort (es decir, en 1987).

~.

Aquel año, junio arrasa con el cielo encapotado y las lluvias torrenciales con las que se ha despedido mayo. Seca las piedras milenarias del castillo, evapora los últimos vestigios de las cenizas de las chimeneas y los alumnos corretean por el colegio en mangas de camisa y las chicas, sin medias debajo de la falda. Pero junio no solo llega acompañado de buen tiempo y helados de colores.

El jaleo de los pasillos parece más ensordecer que hace apenas un par de días. Se respira un ambiente tenso, de expectación. La ansiedad en las aulas es casi palpable y aunque en todo el colegio haga un calor asfixiante, de esos que invitan a huir de él lo más lejos posible, ningún alumno puede disfrutar de los primeros indicios del verano que pueblan los jardines de Hogwarts.

Los exámenes finales comienzan la siguiente semana y no hay tiempo para holgazanear.

Fujishima se pasa las tardes en la biblioteca, memorizando hechizos, ingredientes de antídotos y las criaturas mágicas reconocidas que viven en la Amazonia. Al igual que a todos, se le ha echado el tiempo encima y cuando ha querido darse cuenta, solo le quedan unos pocos días para los finales y en absoluto está preparado.

Suspira.

La biblioteca huele a incienso, la camisa se le pega a la espalda y hace diez minutos que no es capaz de leer un párrafo más de su libro de pociones avanzadas. Al principio le echaba la culpa al calor, pero ahora tiene otra teoría.

Porque estar echándose miraditas con Eric y enredar sus dedos por encima de la mesa, no cree que sea la técnica más eficaz para concentrarse en los libros. Le consuela comprobar que el rubio es de su misma opinión. Eric puede fingir todo lo que le da la gana, pero Fujishima sabe que lleva más de media hora sin estudiar. Las hojas de sus libros continúan en la misma página desde hace un buen rato, y le ha atrapado varias veces mirando distraído por la ventana.

Eric es un gran mago, uno de los mejores que ha conocido. Pero siempre ha sido más de práctica que de teoría.

Y eso puede aplicársele en más de un sentido.

Se obliga a centrar toda su atención en los libros, no consiguiéndolo en absoluto. Junio también ha traído consigo un sinfín de hormonas revolucionadas y mucho drama adolescente que no sabe muy bien cómo gestionar.

Siente la mirada de Eric fija en él y da igual cuantas veces se repita que no debe devolvérsela. No importa cuán interesante sea la manera exacta de cortar raíces de jengibre para fabricar el antídoto contra las mordeduras de los runespoor. Todo eso no importa. Ni los exámenes ni las raíces de jengibre, porque Eric le está mirando con los ojos entornados, los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y una sonrisa pícara que esconde de todo menos buenas intenciones.

Traga en seco. Vaya. Sí que hace calor en la biblioteca.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? –le susurra Eric, los ojos azules atravesándole, sus dedos todavía entrelazados.

Los exámenes, regular. Evitar agarrarle de la corbata y comerle a besos encima de la mesa de la biblioteca, mal.

En casa, ha escuchado mucho aquel refrán que dice "la primavera la sangre altera". No está seguro si quiere descubrir que ocurre en verano.

 _Seguimos en primavera_ , recuerda. Bueno, ahora lo entiende todo un poco mejor.

—Más o menos –miente descaradamente. - ¿Y tú?

Le ve encogerse de hombros. Aunque tan solo coinciden en cuatro clases, suelen quedar un par de tardes a la semana para estudiar juntos y ayudarse mutuamente con las dudas que tengan. Fujishima pasa el resto de tardes dando clases de repaso a alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff o estudiando con el resto de sus amigos. De una forma u otra, tan solo ve a Eric durante las horas de estudio y apenas tienen tiempo para ellos. Para relajarse y evadirse de los exámenes aunque tan solo sean cinco minutos.

Cinco escasos minutos.

Eric planta el codo en la mesa y apoya la cabeza en su mano. Suspira hastiado, la mirada de desinterés que le manda a los apuntes desperdigados por la mesa es contagiosa y Fujishima siente la tentación de cerrar todos sus libros y marcharse directo a la cama.

Con Eric.

Le aprieta la mano. Un cosquilleo recorre su estómago, sus latidos se aceleran cuando ve a Eric pasarse la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente. Aunque la sonrisa traviesa que acaba de esbozar le indican que tal vez sí que lo haya hecho a posta. Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse y Fujishima se sorprende al descubrir en sus ojos la misma hambre, la misma necesidad de aflojar aunque sea un poco toda aquella presión que flota en cada uno de los rincones del colegio.

De evadirse de los estudios y liberar tensiones.

—Igual deberíamos dejarlo ya por hoy. Casi es la hora de la cena.

Sorprendido, Fujishima echa un rápido vistazo a la ventana, para encontrarse con los últimos rayos del sol muriendo por el horizonte. La señora Pince enciende las velas de toda la biblioteca sin necesidad de utilizar la varita y las miradas reprobatorias que les dirige, le avisan de que, en efecto, la hora de cenar está cerca y la biblioteca va a cerrar en breves.

Pero que cierre la biblioteca no significa que se haya terminado su jornada de estudio.

Muy a su pesar, suelta la mano de Eric y comienza a meter los libros, apuntes y el tarro de tinta en la mochila. Despacio, muy despacio. En frente, el rubio recoge sus cosas tan lentamente como él, con la esperanza de alargar unos segundos más el poco rato que les queda para estar juntos.

—Oye…

Levanta la mirada. Eric continúa guardando sus cosas, la cabeza gacha, las pálidas mejillas teñidas de algo de color.

 _Guapo._

— ¿Qué?

—No, que tal vez…–de la sonrisa pícara y de las miradas cargadas de sentimiento que se han echado durante toda la tarde no hay ni rastro. Eric evita mirarle directamente y no deja de juguetear con la corbata de tonos plata y esmeralda. –…Igual nos vendría bien un descanso antes de cenar…

El corazón le da un vuelco, siente como si todo el calor del día se hubiera acumulado en su estómago de golpe. Quizás es él que está demasiado cansado, tal vez es su retorcida mente jugándole una mala pasada, pero jura que ese _descanso_ no ha sonado para nada a su significado real. Sus sospechas se resuelven cuando Eric le mira ruborizado, mordiéndose el labio, con aquella expresión tan demandante que le hacer perder la poca cordura que le queda.

El susurro que sale de sus labios está impregnado de una necesidad casi asfixiante.

—Solo será un momento.

No sabe en qué instante se han levantado. Cuando se han acercado tanto como para que sus alientos choquen y perciba el calor de su piel sin necesidad de tocarle.

—Muy rápido –añade Eric en voz baja.

Traga en seco. Sujeta con fuerza las asas de la mochila, porque si no lo hace, si no se concentra en mantener sus manos lejos de las caderas de Eric, van a terminar expulsados de la biblioteca de por vida.

—No nos ocupara mucho tiempo.

Eric niega con la cabeza. La respiración agitada, tan cargada de expectación e inquietud que parecen que están a punto de ejecutar el peor de los crímenes.

Aunque sí que van a saltarse unas cuantas reglas del colegio.

—Solo…–está cerca, muy cerca. Tanto que se embriaga con su olor. Tanto que las chispas saltan y por un momento, teme que puedan llegar a cegar la biblioteca, el cuarto piso, el castillo entero. –Solo un momento.

Cuando al fin salen del cuarto de escobas, las camisas mal abotonadas, los labios hinchados, la cena hace tiempo que ha terminado y esa noche, Fujishima se duerme escuchando todavía los jadeos de Eric sobre su oído.

Los exámenes finales, parecen más asequibles que nunca.

~.

 **N/A:** No, no me canso de este AU XD perdón por ser tan pesada pero tiene tantísimo potencial que me emociono sola. Me gusta mucho porque puedo poner a Fuji y Eric empotrándose en cada esquina de Hogwarts y eso me hace feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosa review :3


End file.
